


Mountains

by kueble



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Seasonal Affective Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble
Summary: Eskel is in a bit of a funk and Jaskier tries to cheer him up.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Mountains

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt: Seasonal Depression Eskel/dealer's choice

**Get some rest or eat a snack  
Read a book or take a bath  
It'll all get better soon**

It’s late and he should be in bed, but his head is overcrowded at the moment, so Eskel has been walking the hallways for the past hour or so. He always gets like this, just a little bit _off_ during the long, dark winters at Kaer Morhen. Lambert has told him it’s something about lack of sunshine and his delicate sensibilities, but Lambert is an ass, so who knows. All that matters is that Eskel gets like this sometimes, but he always pulls his way back out of it. 

He’s about to head back to his room when he hears soft singing coming from the library. He changes direction and follows the sound of Jaskier’s voice, calling out to him like a siren in the night. This is the second year Jaskier has wintered at the keep - and even more surprisingly - the second he’s spent in Eskel’s bed. The bard may be Geralt’s barker during the majority of the year, but he’s apparently Eskel’s come winter.

And if that hadn’t already been one hell of a nice surprise, the fact that he came back loaded with gifts for him floored Eskel. He’s not used to having nice things, not used to lovers coming back once they leave in the morning. So when Jaskier showed up with a bag full of _just little things that reminded me of you_ and tossed his belongings on the bed in Eskel’s room, Eskel had stood there in shock, not quite willing to believe it.

Yet here he was, brooding around the keep in some kind of funk. He honestly didn’t deserve Jaskier’s love, but he’s going to do whatever he can to hang onto it. He steps into the library and finds Jaskier sitting on a chair by the hearth. The flickers of the dying fire cast a warm glow over him, and he looks almost ethereal sitting there, like some kind of lost fae. The singing stops and he looks up, grinning at Eskel and beckoning him to joining him with a wave of his hand. He has a book clasped in his other hand, a familiar sight that tugs at Eskel’s heartstrings. He loves it when the bard looks comfortable here, like he belongs.

“You should be in bed,” Eskel says before sitting down on the chair across from him. 

“As should you,” Jaskier counters. He gets up and walks over to Eskel, climbing into his lap and wrapping one arm around his shoulders. “I wish I could help.”

“And that is help enough,” Eskel says, shrugging. He’s never had anyone care about him like this and it’s the best gift he’s ever been given. He turns his head and presses a soft kiss to Jaskier’s temple, smiling when the bard lets out a soft sigh and snuggles closer to him.

“What if I read to you?” Jaskier asks.

“I like your voice,” Eskel tells him just to see him smile. Jaskier flips open his book and starts reading. His voice is just as bright and honeyed as the man himself. Eskel could spend hours listening to him, whether it be in song or prose. Tonight’s menu is a book of poems, and Eskel closes his eyes and lets the word wash over him.

They stay there, existing in each other’s spaces, for quite some time. He’d never admit it, but he’s tuned out most of the words and has just been focusing on the rise and fall of Jaskier’s voice. So it stalls his mind when he listens closer and catches the last phrase.

“Wait. Is that...are you reading about breasts?” Eskel asks, chuckling into Jaskier’s neck.

“It’s a book of love poems. Wondered when you’d notice,” Jaskiers giggles at him. 

“I’m sorry, I’m paying attention. I really am.”

“Oh dear, I know you. You like the sound of my voice and that is ridiculously flattering, so no need to worry about it. I like it when you let your mind wander and just let me be here with you,” Jaskier admits. He closes the book and sets it on the table next to them.

“All done with breasts for now?” Eskel asks with a snort.

“Have been for a year or so now,” Jaskier says, his eyes gleaming mischeviously. “The poem was beautiful, though. There’s nothing more poetic than using metaphors and flowery language to describe a lover.”

“And how would you describe me?” Eskel asks, almost nervous about what the answer will be. He knows he’s not nearly as beautiful as his partner; doesn’t quite know what Jaskier sees in him, actually. Jaskier hums softly and repositions himself so that he’s straddling Eskel, one knee on either side of his thighs. He reaches up and tucks Eskel’s hair behind his ear and rests his hands on Eskel’s shoulders before responding.

“I would describe you as a mountain. Solid and strong. Rising like a challenge in the landscape,” He says almost dreamily.

“Yeah, a pretty ragged mountain,” Eskel grumbles.

“Don’t belittle my words,” Jaskier says, pouting as he reaches out and cradles Eskel’s cheek. He runs his thumb across the scar before leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to the rough skin. “I mean every bit of it. You’re my mountain, gorgeous and steady year after year.”

Eskel closes his eyes again at the praise. He can feel Jaskier’s gaze, can feel the weight of his eyes on his face. He isn’t meant for this kind of language or soft words in the dark, but somehow the other man hasn’t realized that yet. Perhaps he can hold onto this for a little bit longer.

“I’m not going anywhere except back to bed,” Jaskier says after a few moments. Years of travelling with Geralt have given him was more insight into the minds of witchers than Eskel thought. Sometimes it’s as if he can read minds, but his medallion has never hummed, not even once. 

“Wait!” Eskal blurts out as he remembers, “Don’t you have a song about a lusty shepherd climbing a mountain with his goats? Lots of puns about cocks if I recall right?”

“Was wondering if you’d figure it out,” Jaskier laughs again. “What can I say? You bring out both the best and the worst of me. Now how about we get back to bed and I’ll show you how good at mountain climbing I am?”

And Eskel can’t argue with that plan, so he just shakes his head and lets Jaskier take his hand and lead him back to their room.

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [Tumblr](https://kueble.tumblr.com)


End file.
